


It's Good to be Bad

by NinaMartini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bad Ass, Blood and Gore, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death and his Pizza, Demons, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Hunter - Freeform, Love, Monsters, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Trickster - Freeform, Vampires, angel protected, angel with a shot gun, attacked by a demon, good ass, hot ass, meets an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaMartini/pseuds/NinaMartini
Summary: Cassie Wagner, daughter of Johnathan and Jamie Wagner. Both of her parents were killed by something that went bump in the night. Cassie became a full fledged hunter by age seventeen, and has been on the road ever since. Until she runs into a monster who she can't defeat.





	It's Good to be Bad

Cassie Wagner was no ordinary girl. Her mind worked like a clock. Every little thing was analyzed to the finest of details. She saw things for what they really were, or who people really were. She was born with the uncanny ability to hear one's thoughts. It was her favorite thing to do, but sometimes she wished that she couldn't. Over the years it had became a radio that she could turn on and off, but when she first learned of her gift it was a blow horn in her head. It rattle her skull and made her cry from the headaches that came with it.

Her parents were both killed when she was six months, and since then she was foster-care systems. Those are the things that created her into the hunter she truly was. Parent after parent died in the care of watching her. Monsters came in the night and killed them. Vampires, demons, and aftershaves alike came to destroy the very little hope of survival she had stood on.

Her eyes searched the surroundings around her. How the sky was blue on the horizon, but directly about her head it was pitch black with tiny twinkling pin points. How the trees slowly rested in the wind, how the cow in the pen mooed every time it saw something move quickly, and how her breath froze into a thick cloud before her hazel eyes. The night was perfect, and her heart was beating fast from the adrenaline of a hunt. She had tracked down a nest of vampires to a spot in South Dakota. 

"Come on Dean." A voice hissed.

Cassie growled and hugged low to the grey shingles of the barn roof in which she sat on. Her eyes spotted two males in their late twenties. One was tall, long hair, flannel, and carried a knife. The other one was shorter with a good length of hair, and he too carried a knife. The word _hunters_ crossed her mind.

"Where are these bastards?" The short one had asked the taller one.

The taller one shrugged, "I don't know Dean."

Her eyes widened as she listen to the names of the two hunters. Sam and Dean Winchester. She had heard of them all right. Mainly good things, but there were some bad things. Sam's mother just like Cassie had died on the night she turned six months. His father became an abusive hunter, and since then the boys grew up in hunting. Sam tried to run away from it, but he had found his way back to it as soon as their father John went missing. 

"DEAN! Three o'clock!" Sam yelled.

Dean swung his blade across the head of the  oncoming vampire making it's head come clean off. Blood now covered the grass and the clothes of the Winchesters. Sam did the same to a vampire on his left.  Her eyes glazed over the scene as they slayed vampire, after vampire, after vampire. Her eyes saw the final one that they hadn't spotted yet. Cassie took her dagger and chucked to towards the vampire hitting it in the neck allowing the skin to burst open and red blood spluttered out of the wound.

She smiled as she carefully looked at her work. She had ht a major artery. Her aiming skills had improved in the last year, and she was happy for it. The boys looked at the dagger in the neck of the vampire. The way the blood rushed out of the neck of the monster made her pleased to help them out.  The vampire squirmed for a few more seconds until death touched it making it go limp. Her eyes were filled with hatred for the beast, but part of her knew that before that beast was a vampire it was a human. All humans became monsters. It was just a matter of time before something in them snapped to create a demon that would terrorize thousands of lives. Even good people hurt people by doing the right thing.

"What the-"

The boys looked her way, but she  was already off the roof of the red barn and running towards the forest on the other side of the field. Her feet pounding the dirt, her heart pounding out of her rib cage, and her lungs burning. Cassie had never felt so more alive. It was always after a chase she felt the happiest. She believed it was taking the life of a beast that has taken so many lives gave her the joy. As the boys tried to chase after her she sped up, started the car, and drove off.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "A new hunter?"

Cassie smiled as she looked around at the road around her as she drove along a long strip of highway. Her eyes coasted around spotting thee little small towns.

"Life is good." She stated to herself.

Cherry, South Dakota was a small little town in the middle of no where. Had two motels, one hundred towns people, one restaurant, one bar and a small library/town hall. It was a beautiful place, but she wasn't gong to stay here long. Just a night in a motel and maybe out by the bar for a couple of drinks. She may be nineteen, but her ID said that she was twenty two years of age.

Her old car pulled op to the nearest motel to the outskirts of town. It was covered white chipped paint, and the light was buzzing loudly in her ear. Cassie growled and focused on the light making it explode into a thousand sparks. Her anger got the bed of her someday. It was another gift hat was given to her. Hearing thoughts and exploding things in rage. The remains of the light crashed to the ground waking up half of the people who were asleep in the motel. She didn't know how people slept in motels. She didn't know how she did it.

She walked into the motel, heels clicking, hair waving, and her not giving a damn about anything. Her eyes searched for something, but didn't find it. Her eyes were tired from lack of sleep, but she pulled through it.

"Sixty dollars Miss for the night." A man with brown hair said at the cashier booth.

Cassie dug around in her purse and found a fifty and a ten. She handed it to the man, took her key, and clicked out of the room. Her eyes landed on the faded 13 on the door to her room. She swung open the door and looked around and smiled. Smelled of cigarette smoke, beer, and depressed soul. She guess the previous resident was in his twenties, depressed, and needed a friend.

She bowed her head at the edge of the bed, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"If there is a God out there in the mess of all of this please answer me. I need somebody to help me, but no one is here. I am alone and I need you. I can't fight these monsters on my own." She prayed. "I hope that Mamma and Papa are up there with you. Safe from me and this world. Why was I born with these curses? They have never brought good to me in this world." She sighed, "Okay if demons are real then angels got to be real. If any angel hears this I need you. I need the help of an upper power, and you are that upper power. So somebody help me. Please."

Cassie crawled onto the warm white sheet bed, and passed out into a nightmare. Her eyes shut, her body shut down into it's slumber. Her essence of life was quivering and attracted a form that was powerful, beautiful, and mysterious. It was drawn to her like a magnet. Her essence it it's essences were meant to be near each other. As she slept this form kept an eye over her making sure that she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos! It helps me figure out what you guys like, and what I need to fix in my stories!


End file.
